In certain known chair-lifts, the footrest bar is supported rigidly by the safety bar, as shown, for example, in Patent Application FR 2,854,853, and therefore cannot be moved with respect to the seat independently of the safety bar. On the other hand, passengers often need to arrange their skis and/or feet positioned underneath the footrest bar. On these known chair-lifts, this can only be done by lifting the safety bar into the open position, thus endangering all the passengers on the chair.
In other types of known chair-lifts, each chair is equipped with a lock device that only allows the safety bar to be raised at the departure and arrival stations, so passengers in this case have no possibility whatsoever of changing position.